Submerged Memory
by Snowblind
Summary: It was dark. It was warm. It was wet. There was water… water… It stung his eyes whenever he opened them, but he was desperate to see, there were so many things he wanted do, but first he would have to see... R&R Chapter 4 up! Rating up to M
1. Awakening Will

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, Tails, or any other character from the Sonic Series. They are owned by either SEGA or Archie.

Author's Note: This Story is set in a fan-verse based in the Sonic Archie Comic universe 5 years in the future.

**Awakening Will**

It was dark. It was warm. It was wet. There was water… water… It stung his eyes whenever he opened them, but he was desperate to see, there were so many things he wanted do, so many things he knew without learning, so many projects he didn't start that he wanted to finish, so many battles he wanted to fight that have already been fought, so many weapons he wanted to use, he wondered which ones he would like… even with knowledge already known, it took time alive to acquire likes and dislikes, but before he would be able to do any of that, he would have to see..

He opened his eyes, ignoring the constant stinging. Through the glass of the capsule he saw two figures standing, observing him. One wore a red coat and was tall, and large and smirked in triumph. The other was considerably smaller, and wore a matching coat, except that it was green. He watched cautiously as they observed him. The one in the red coat said something to the one in green, but he couldn't make out what was said behind the thick glass. They both looked left, and he turned his head to see what they were looking at. It was a large monitor, reading "MEMORY UPLOAD 25 PERCENT COMPLETE". He wondered what else he would know how to do when the process was complete. He wondered if he had a name. He wondered how much longer it would take.

Just then, an explosion sounded, shaking the room. He looked around, confused. The men in red and green ran to a wall, the red one pounded his fist on a button and shouted something he couldn't hear angrily. Doors on either side of the room opened and… machines of some sort… entered, just as the large steel door was broken down by another explosion. Laser rifles fired from the doorway, and a ball of blue came careening into the room at an incredible speed, tearing through one of the robots. He thought they had set a cannon up outside of the room, until the "projectile" uncurled and landed on it's behind the other robots. They whipped around, firing wildly as the blue creature, he thought it was a porcupine… or… hedgehog… from the way he looked. He shuddered at that word, "Hedgehog". For some reason, it made him feel uneasy. His train of thought was broken as a stray laser shot pierced his left ear. He writhed as he experienced pain for the first time, struggling to get loose of all the wires attached to him and fight back, he was a sitting duck where he was. He opened his eyes again, and out of the corner of his left eye, saw a red tint mingling with the fluid. Just then there was a loud cracking noise, and he saw that the hedgehog had been thrown into the glass of his enclosure. He found it odd that the cracking sound continued after the hedgehog launched himself off the glass…

_CRASSSHHH!!_

The glass shattered, despite its thickness, and he fell limp under the full force of gravity. Wires began to snap, one by one, as he struggled to remove the breathing tube siphoning air into his lungs. The tube was out, and the last wire snapped. He started to fall, struggling for something, anything, to grab on to keep himself steady, his hands came to the edge of the glass on one side of him. His wet fur caused him to slide down, and the glass he was holding sliced into his hands. He yelped in pain and let go, opting instead to fall to the floor. He landed on his knees and put his hands out to catch himself. He just stayed there on his hands and knees for a few seconds, coughing. He felt cold. He started to notice all the noise around him. The laser rifles, carbines and pistols firing, the voices shouting, and a strange beeping siren. He brought his head up slowly to look at the monitor, which seemed to be the source of the siren. It read "ERROR! MEMORY UPLOAD INTERRUPTED". The shots stopped, he looked around. The robots were all destroyed. He fell onto his side. He was very tired. Before his eyes closed, he saw a brown squirrel in a blue vest running toward him, that image faded to black…


	2. Awake

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Sonic series they are owned by SEGA and/or Archie

Author's Note: Well, here's chapter 2… I hope you all like it, especially since I'm writing it without waiting for feedback and reviews! :D

** Awake**

_ beep … beep … beep … beep … beep … beep..._

His ear twitched as the faint, repetitive noise infiltrated his rest. His eyes opened slightly, barely enough to see anything, and quickly shut them. It was very bright. He slowly opened his eyes again, this time prepared for the intensity of the light, and blinked several times, getting accustomed to the light. Everything seemed to be white. There was a constant hum, in addition to the beeping that had woken him up. He looked in the direction the noise was coming from, seeing a machine that was currently monitoring his heartbeat, letting him know that he was still alive. He looked up, noticing a bag with a slightly tinted fluid in it, dripping into a chamber which led into a thin tube. He followed the tube and found that it went under the sheets that were covering him. He pushed the sheets off of his body, and saw that it led to a needle that was in his arm. It then dawned on him that this was the first time he had seen his arm, or any part of himself. He was now interested and curious. What did he look like? He sat up and pushed the sheets off of himself completely. Starting at his feet and moving up, he took note of every feature. He saw that his body was covered in fur, which was primarily white, he took note of his forearms and lower legs, and how they were black as night, the fur color changed almost abruptly. He saw that his hands were bandaged, and that the bandages that covered his palms were stained a brownish-red color, he saw that he had a long, bushy tail, and was intrigued by this, since the only living creatures he had seen so far had either short tails, or no tail at all. He saw that the tip of his tail was black, and that the fur, despite being longer and more fluffed out, changed just as abruptly. He looked as far down as he could, and saw that his chest has a tuft of very fluffy fur. That was as far as he could examine himself for the time being.

He was startled by a mechanical "woosh" and looked at the direction the sound came from, seeing the same squirrel in the blue vest that he had seen before he passed out. The squirrel approached him slowly, introducing herself. "Hello, my name is Sally Acorn.". He remained silent, unsure of how to respond. Sally extended her hand. He remembered this gesture and extended his own bandaged hand, shaking Sally's. He fought the urge to wince. Sally spoke "What's your name?" He had to think about this question for a second. When he finally did speak, his voice sounded somewhat timid. "I… don't know…" he said nervously. "It's okay" Sally reassured him, "you're safe here." He felt the need to say something more. "I, um, I don't even know what my face looks like…" Sally nodded. She had no idea what was going through his mind, she knew she didn't. There was only one other Mobian who could possibly understand what he is going through right now… Sally then walked over to the cabinet on one wall "I'll try to find you something to see your reflection in." she said, looking through one cabinet after another. She found something that would accomplish the task and walked back to his bedside with it. "Here, use this to look at your reflection, it was the only thing I could find, but it's clean" she said, handing him a shiny stainless steel bedpan. He took it eagerly, not minding the pain in his hands; he was excited to finally be able to see what he looked like and, honestly, didn't care whether it was clean or not. He looked into the shining steel and saw a beautiful fox staring back at him, his red eyes seemed to glow with excitement, his face was white as freshly fallen snow, the outside of his ears was a beautiful and shiny black color, the inside was that pure white and each ear had a small tuft of white fur in it. His left ear had a bandage on part of it, where the laser hit it. It probably had a small hole in it, but he would be able to live with that. His long hair hung down to the bottom of his neck, with two shorter bangs hanging down on either side of his face. His small nose was a spot of black in the center of his face, and he had such a smile! All he could manage to do was to squeak out "Wow!"

Well, there's chapter 2! I enjoyed writing this scene, my mom works in a hospital, and I've been there. So I knew a little about how this scene would work out. R&R, I'll have the next chapter in when I get to it. :3


	3. I, Your Fellow

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Sonic series they are owned by SEGA and/or Archie

Author's Note: Here's chapter 3

I, Your Fellow (Part I)

A week had passed since he was discharged from the hospital. He had worried so much while he was there, about what he was going to do after he got out of that physically bright, emotionally dreary place. He had also met many of the Freedom Fighters, who had stopped by to ask how he was doing, or were just curious about the mysterious fox. The first one he met after Sally was Sonic…

_ Lying in the hospital, in the only bed he had known, the white and black fox would rather have been back in the tube. He heard that "woosh" noise again. He turned to see who it was, and jumped a little upon eye contact with the Blue Hedgehog that was now directly in front of his bed. "Hi, my name's Sonic." said the hedgehog cheerfully. "My name's umm… uh…" the fox stammered. He was overcome by the same feeling of uneasiness he had felt in the tube. He felt his cheeks get warm, and momentarily forgot the question. For a second, all that he could think about was the hedgehog, and the feeling of uneasiness he instilled in him. He was brought back by the Sonic's voice. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Being created by ol' Egghead isn't enough of a reason for me to hurt you." Sonic reassured him. The arctic fox hadn't realized it, but he was shaking, and his cheeks were visibly pink through his pure white fur. "Oh.. Okay, that's good… Who's 'Ol' Egghead'?" he asked, confused. Sonic told him about the ongoing battle with Dr. Eggman, and the nefarious acts he had committed. He could barely believe that he was created by such evil. Sonic saw that he was distraught by this, "I guess everything Eggman creates naturally fears me!" Sonic joked. The fox remembered what he had seen from the tube back in Eggman's lab, and was glad that the hedgehog thought the way he thinks… there was a period of relative silence, save the humming and beeping of the Medical devices hooked up to him. Sonic decided to divert back to the original question. "So, I never got your name…" Sonic said. "Me neither" said the nameless fox. "Well, we need to come up with one for you." Sonic replied with enthusiasm. The fox remembered his face, and how his eyes have been blinded temporarily twice already. He put the two things together in his head. Snow, from the color of his fur, and blind, from the first time he felt pain which stood out to him in his memory. "I.. like.. Snowblind." He said after thinking for a little bit. "That's a good name." said Sonic. Just then there was that distinct "woosh" and Sonic and Snowblind turned to see who had entered the room. It was Sally again, along with an orange fox. Sally introduced the orange fox to the white and black arctic fox. "This is Tails, he's part of the Freedom Fighters, and mainly works on technology." The white fox said "Nice to meet you, Tails, I'm Snowblind." Sally commented about how the name fit him well. She started to explain, "When we brought you back here to Knothole, I had Dr Quack take a DNA sample for analysis." Tails added, "The results of that analysis show that you possess genes from several freedom fighters." Sally continued, "You have some genes from Sonic, some from Shadow, but primarily you have genes taken from Tails." Tails kept explaining, "With training, you could become a great Freedom Fighter." Sally ended, "We would like to train you when you're strong enough to do so, is that alright with you?" Snowblind replied "Sure!". "It's been quite a day, Snowblind thought, I got a name, friends, a home, and a cause worth fighting for…"_

_End of Chapter 3. Hope ya liked. _


	4. Momentary Peace

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Sonic series they are owned by SEGA and/or Archie

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Sonic series they are owned by SEGA and/or Archie

Author's Note: Here's chapter

Momentary Peace

It had been a slow month since Snowblind was taken from Robotnik's fortress to Knothole, and the white and black fox was in the middle of his training, he was taking a break after trying to unlock his super-speed, which genetics said he should have. For now, he leaned against the wall of one of the buildings in an alleyway. He had to head to the workshop to study mechanics and technology with Tails in ten minutes, which he didn't particularly want to do. He removed the half-finished cigarette from his mouth and exhaled in what seemed to be the second half of a sigh, smoke exiting his mouth and swirling in the air. It was fast and violent at first, but then it slowed into a slower, more peaceful motion, it soothed him, and reminded him that no matter how hectic things get, it will always calm down with time. "I'm taking life advice from a cigarette" he thought, "how Zen." He said out loud to no one in particular, chuckling to himself.

"What's so Zen?" came a familiar voice from down the alleyway.

He tensed up a little, turning his head to see Sally walking towards him. Her shoulder length hair and single bang draped over her left eye seemed to bounce with every agitated step she took.

"You're still smoking I see…" she said, annoyed that he still was after she had caught him last week. "How many?" she asked.

"How many what?" Snowblind replied.

"How many cigarettes have you had?" she clarified.

Snowblind took on a reassuring tone, "Relax, the last time I had one was when you caught me last week, and that was the first one I had." He said. "Oh, really?" Sally replied.

"See for yourself." the fox said, flipping open the top of the box of Fire Fox brand Cigarettes to reveal that there were 19 in the 20 pack, 2 rows of 7 and one row of 5.

"Well, okay." Sally Said

"Oh, jeez!" Snowblind exclaimed, getting a glance at the clock tower through the end of the alleyway behind Sally. "I gotta get to the Workshop, Tails is expecting me there in 2 minutes! He said, dropping the cigarette, extinguishing it with the sole of his tattered shoe that he had to wear until he could get a proper pair, they weren't much, but Snow didn't mind, since it was better than being barepawed he was working on something at the workshop that will help on missions as well. Snow spent most of his time at the workshop working on this or that, he loved mechanics, almost as much as Tails did, but Snow wanted to go on missions whenever the need would arise, so he mostly worked on things to help him be better in the field. Snow skidded to a halt in front of the workshop building, dusting himself off before heading inside the massive hanger – it was a hanger for the Tornado as well – "Tails? YO TAILS! I'm here!" Snow yelled into the massive room.

"Over here, Snow!" Tails yelled back from behind the Tornado

"Hey, Tails." Snow said, "what are we working on today?"

"Well, with the two of us working, everything is in tip-top shape, so you can work on your equipment" Tails said

"Alright, I need to split the power source for each unit to be powered individually, I could use your help" Snow said, pulling out fairly large Chaos Shard from the Master Emerald Shrine on Angel Island.

"That was a gift from Sonic, are you sure you want to Split it into 4? Especially when it might not work…" Tails asked

"I'm sure. I already made a device to charge them with a Chaos Emerald. The boots and gauntlets will hold a limited amount of chaos energy themselves, and the shards should last weeks on one charge." Snowblind said.

"Fine" said Tails

"Good thing this shard will fracture along the short part, I only need a small flat piece for each unit." Snowblind said, striking the chisel he was holding with a hammer twice, having 3 long, flat pieces of Chaos-holding material. "There we go" He said, placing 2 of the flat pieces into the soles of the boots he was making, securing the rubber to the bottom of each boot, "These chaos shards should act as magnets to the metal walls in Robotropolis, I should be able to run along walls across gaps in Robotnik's base, but that's not the purpose of the boots entirely" He said, affixing metal grind plates to the center of the sole. "I should be able to hit any edge or rail and grind without falling, I can control the chaos energy myself with practice, and then there's my gloves" Snow said, breaking the remaining shard in half, and putting a shard in the back of each hand of the forearm-length gloves. With these, I should be able to slide down walls slowlyand even move toward a wall as I fall." Snowblind said, putting the gloves and knee-length boots on. "Check this out" Snowblind said, running alongside a bare metal wall of the hanger, jumping and connecting to the wall with his glove and feet and proceeding to run in a lazy arc along the wall, dragging his hand along the wall and running with his feet.  
Tails stared wide-eyed "It.. worked?" Tails stammered in surprise.


End file.
